TBTP: Betrayal
This story is the third chapter of a '''Turn Back the Pendulum arc' consisting of the author's characters. Respect for the article is expected, but opinions of all spectrum are welcome and encouraged on this article's talk page. Also, to all my readers, I apologize for the lateness of this chapter. Things are heating up, so I had to brainstorm quite a few new ideas. Everything seems to be in order now. I appreciate your patience. Thanks! Captain Jack Sparrow (Captain's Logs) 00:39, July 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- MisQ vs Setsuna! "Your time is up, Setsuna!" Yūga proudly declared. Setsuna observed the blood that was dripping from his ears and looked back to Yūga before vanishing. He reappeared behind the younger twin, sword drawn. "Is that so?" Setsuna mused. His blade raked through the flesh and bone of Yūga's back, causing him to cry out in pain, spitting out blood in the process. "Yūga!" Yūbi roared, using Bringer Light to catch his twin as he fell. "Did you really think such an attack would take me out?" Setsuna berated them. Yūbi grimaced and prepared to attack. "Hold it, Yūbi." Setsuna began. "Your Fullbring isn't a combat-type. What could you possibly do to me?" Yūbi grinned wickedly, "You said it yourself. I was once a Shinigami." he replied. "But those powers are long gone. All you have left are those pathetic Human powers of yours." Setsuna retorted. "Then why don't you explain this!" Yūbi declared, pulling out a badge from his back pocket, which immediately exploded in reiatsu that enveloped him in Shinigami attire. Setsuna was stunned, "What?!" he roared. "Fullbring is useful for more than just fighting. Using it slowly rekindles one's connection to reiatsu. Eventually, it can be used to jolt awake residual Shinigami reiatsu, allowing one who has lost their powers to regain them. Afterwards, their Fullbring and Shinigami powers fuse." Yūbi explained. "You really are an interesting person, Yūbi..." Setsuna growled. "I really didn't want to have to use these powers, but you've forced my hand. I will do whatever it takes to protect Yūga." Yūbi declared. At this Setsuna let a menacing grin slide across his face, "Is that so?" Yūbi drew the zanpakutō mounted on his waist, "You bet your ass I will." "Then let's see what you can do when he tries to harm you." Setsuna responded cryptically. A sharp pain cut through Yūbi's back, as the older twin was sent flying across the warehouse area and into another storage locker. He rose from the rubble stunned. "Y-Y-Yūga...?!" he stuttered. Yūga stood opposite Yūbi now, his eyes blank. "I won't hold back on you, brother." Yūbi vs Yūga! Setsuna's Power! "Y-Yūga! What's wrong with you? I'm not your enemy!" Yūbi stuttered. "Setsuna! What have you done to him?!" "You should never attack an enemy without knowing his capabilities, right? It's Yūga's fault, really. My zanpakutō, Sōzen Kien, can control the thoughts of the person it cuts by inserting thoughts that person usually wouldn't have into their minds. Effectively mind control through false thoughts. Right now, Yūga thinks of you as an enemy." Setsuna explained. "Yūga-nii...its me!" Yūbi pleaded. "It's useless!" Setsuna barked as Yūga went on the offense. Yūga pointed his iPod at Yūbi, firing a large sound wave from it at him. Yūbi took the hit directly and went spinning back into the rubble. Yūbi took awhile to get back up, blood dripping from the many lacerations he had received from his brother's last attack. "Please...please nii-san, don't do this...!" Yūbi continued to plead. In defiance, Yūga raised his iPod to commence another attack. Setsuna found it pure ecstasy to see the two twins ripping each other apart. "Forcing two brothers to fight one another. How pathetic, Setsuna." came a voice from the air. A clearly annoyed Setsuna turned to see Kōhei floating in the air, the five Central 46 judges blocking his path to the twins and Setsuna. "Kōhei-san, what a surprise." Setsuna growled. Kōhei narrowed his eyes, "Not so much on this end, Setsuna. I've always known you were a sleazeball. Still, I never knew you'd sink this low." Shūwai was livid, "How dare you, you filthy human! How dare you insult Setsuna-sama!" he barked. "So now I'm a 'filthy human', eh? Very well, I'll show you just what this filthy human can do." Kōhei declared, pulling out a book. Kōhei Joins the Fray! "A book?" Shūwai asked, "That's what you're going to fight us with?" Kōhei ignored the Central 46 judge and continued to walk closer to Setsuna. "Didn't you tell them, Setsuna-san? My Fullbring is much more powerful than they know." he stated. Setsuna narrowed his eyes, "Do tell." Kōhei laughed, "It's name is Don't Judge a Book By It's Cover, and it's power is simple." he began, holding up his book so that Setsuna could see the front. The book was titled "Setsuna Kōmei". "First, I title the book after my intended target. Then, by writing on the blank pages of my book, I can influence that person's past, present, and future. For example..." Kōhei Fullbrought his book, causing writing to appear on the first page. In that same instant, a giant slash appeared in Setsuna's shoulder, causing blood to erupt from the wound. "See that? In my book, Setsuna was just now attacked by a large cleaver blade. Hence, I altered his present. Unfortunately, I cannot kill someone with this ability directly. They can only die of their wounds or from a series of events that I write, but that takes a lot of time." Kōhei explained further as Setsuna grimaced. "You MisQ...always thinking your powers are so great..!" Setsuna cursed. "My powers are greater than yours, Setsuna." Kōhei retorted. He then took a second book from his satchel, writing a name on it and then scribbling something on the first page. As he finished, Yūga returned to normal, looking around as if confused at first. "You see? I can even alter the past so that your attack never happened." "In that case, I only need defeat you with Sōzen Kien and control your mind. Then I will be unstoppable." Setsuna replied. "You will try." Kōhei scoffed. Setsuna grinned, "So I will..." The Battle Nears Its Conclusion Setsuna drew his Zanpakutō and closed in on the group, causing them to take a step back. " !" he declared, ensnaring them with reiatsu-made chains. "Now then, Kōhei, I shall--" Suddenly, a blue bolt of Kidō slammed Setsuna's sword arm, causing him to drop his blade an look back with a snarl, "So you've come, Kawahiru Seireitou?" Seireitou Kawahiru had indeed come; returned from Yūga's dimension and now standing atop the warehouse. "How interesting. From the sound of it, you were expecting me." he replied. "Indeed. At some point I knew you'd protect the Fragment." Setsuna responded. "You always meddled in the wrong affairs, even when you were in Soul Society." "You still butthurt over that?" Seireitou scoffed. "It was your fault after all. Trying to create artificial Fragments doesn't go over well with the Gotei 13, eh?" "Perhaps, but now I no longer need my fakes. I've already absorbed the power of one Fragment, and I shall do the same to Raian." Setsuna replied. "I won't let you hurt Raian." Seireitou replied, becoming completely serious. He looked over at the members of MisQ, tied up. "Because, he has people who still need him to protect them. For that reason, and because, above all, I consider him a friend, I will protect him." "How pitiful. You truly are a disappointment." Setsuna scoffed. "Speak for yourself. Or didn't you notice yet?" Seireitou grinned, " !" Six rods of light slammed into Setsuna's waist. "You're the real disappointment, Setsuna. And now; Limit of the thousands hands, respectful hands, unable to touch the darkness. Shooting hands unable to reflect the blue sky. The road that basks in light, the wind that ignited the embers, time that gathers when both are together, there is no need to be hesitant, obey my orders. Light bullets, eight bodies, nine items, book of heaven, diseased treasure, great wheel, grey fortress tower. Aim far away, scatter brightly and cleanly when fired. Hadō #91, !" Seireitou declared, firing ten pink energy balls at Setsuna, causing a massive explosion. A Contest of Kidō Setsuna emerged from the blast with half of his shihakushō missing, a scowl upon his face. "I need to take you out, so that you can no longer interfere in my plans." Setsuna growled. Seireitou held his open palm out towards Setsuna, "Keep telling yourself that. !" he declared, firing off a yellow ball of energy from his palm. "Enough with the cheap tricks! !" Setsuna yelled in defiance, firing his own Kidō. The two blasts collided, creating a rather large explosion that produced a heavy wind in the immediate vicinity. "Cheap tricks? Big words for someone who almost lost their arm a moment ago to one." Seireitou shot back. Setsuna at first grimaced, but suddenly calmed and seemed to relax. "Fine then. If its a battle of Kidō you want, its a battle of Kidō you'll get." he replied. However, by the time Setsuna had finished talking, Seireitou was already behind him, holding his palm to his drawn zanpakutō. "Too slow." Seireitou whispered, causing Setsuna to look back with shock. "Hadō #32, !" A yellow arc of light consumed Setsuna, causing an explosion that took the form of a wave, pushing Setsuna far back. Setsuna, in turn, leaped into the air, holding out his palm. "Hadō #88, !!" he declared, causing a massive blue-electrical wave of energy to explode from his palms. "Child's play!" Seireitou retorted, "Hadō #73, ! The blasts collided with one another once more, but this time they created a deadlock, with both sides struggling to overcome the other's Kidō blast. "Impressive....Kawahiru Seireitou!" Setsuna shouted through gritted teeth. "To hold off a level eighty-eight spell with a level seventy-three? Truly impressive." "I never liked math, so I tend to ignore numbers." Seireitou retorted. The deadlock continued with neither side gaining much ground on the other. Setsuna let out a devilish grin at Seireitou. "You really never do pay attention do you?" he taunted, revealing that he had a hand free, and had only used one to fire his Kidō blast. "Shit!" Seireitou thought, shocked. With his free hand, Setsuna fired another Hiryugekizokushintenraiho, but instead of firing it at Seireitou, he shot it directly at the trapped MisQ members and the Central 46 judges. "Crap! NO!" Seireitou thought as he tried to figure out a plan, "I won't make it in time. Damn you, Setsuna! You planned this!" Setsuna laughed maniacally as the group below was overcome by a blinding blue light, causing a truly massive explosion. At the same moment, the deadlock between them broke, causing a massive explosion that caught the both of them and mixed with the explosion below. The resulting fused explosion demolished the warehouse complex completely. Seireitou opened his eyes, realizing he was lying on the ground in a rather large crater. Smoke and dust covered the entire area. Slowly, he made his way to his knees. Immediately, he could sense Setsuna was alive still. It was what he could not sense, however, that bothered him. In the distance, he could make out the bodies of the Central 46 judges; all dead. He could not locate the MisQ members through the dust, however, worrying him. Setsuna stepped through the dust until he and Seireitou were a few feet apart, facing one another, "So, its come to this. Now I will finally kill the Fragment, but don't worry, perhaps you can join him." he spat. Suddenly, a massive reiatsu appeared out of nowhere, causing the very ground beneath Setsuna to tremor, and drawing a surprised look from Seireitou. Both men looked in the direction of the smoky area that was still concealing the MisQ members. There, in the smoke, the shadow of a figure was taking shape... Confrontation: Jinki Fragment Mode Complete! The being that emerged from the smoke was unrecognizable to all present. It possessed long white hair, with black hair growing underneath the white hair. It had strongly pronounced blue eyes and was wearing a kimono over a Shinigami's shihakushō, and the spiritual pressure it was emitting was mind-boggingly enormous. "Who're you?" Setsuna asked, turning to the newcomer. The being didn't answer. Instead, it drew its sword; which lacked a guard. "Not much of a talker, are we?" Setsuna mused. "Too bad..." Setsuna closed the gap between them and swung his own sword. The newcomer moved with blinding speeds, not only dodging Setsuna's attack, but also managing to cut his shoulder open even further. Setsuna gasped in pain. Finally, the smoke cleared, revealing the members of MisQ had been unharmed by Setsuna's attack. "Tch...how?!" Setsuna began to ask. "I saved them." the being finally said in a deep, serious voice. "It wasn't hard. Your Kidō was...shall we say, weak?" "I'll say this once more," Setsuna snarled, "Who are you?!" The being grinned devilishly, "Getsueikirite," it began, causing Setsuna's face to go pale, "Raian." Seireitou looked up from where he was still crouching; his face still in a state of shock. "How? His appearance... it's so different. And his reiatsu. Its different! How is that guy Raian-san?" he wondered. "How have you taken that form?" Setsuna hissed, annoyed by this unexpected development. "This thing?" Raian replied, looking himself over, "Its my Jinki Fragment's manifestation; the Completed Jinki Fragment Mode." Setsuna still looked on at him, confused. "Tch...too stupid to understand. I should've expected as much. You see, my Fragment represents 'companionship'. When I achieved its full power, it changed my appearance; fusing my normal self with the appearance of those closest to me. The white hair of Seireitou, the kimono worn by Mashū. Matching arm guards to represent Yūbi and Yūga. And my own Shinigami shihakushō. It is quite literally the power of my companions as manifested in me." Raian explained. Setsuna's eyes widened in shock, as did that of Seireitou, Yūbi, and Yūga's. "Still don't understand?" Raian sighed, "Alright, let's review shall we?" Flashback: Gaining the Power of Companions Flashback... In the dimension created by Yūbi's Fullbring, Raian continued his intense training with Seireitou. Both clashed blades one last time, sending them flying to opposite sides of the dimension; both were visibly exhausted. "This isn't working, Sei. My power hasn't increased, nor have I gotten any closer to being under my control." Raian said through many pants. "Are you giving up already? That's not like you. That's your completed Fragment mode. You need to master it." Seireitou responded, he himself panting. "That's what I thought too, but..." Raian replied, looking down. "But what?" Seireitou asked, turning his head with confusion. "My reiatsu isn't as stable as it should be. Not only that, but, I can't sense them anymore." Raian explained. "What do you mean you 'can't sense them anymore'?" Seireitou asked, standing straight up at this point. "Its just that, before, when my Fragment first activated, I became 'aware' of all of my friends. I could sense them at all times. It's not like the normal reiatsu sense. Something about this form is interfering with that ability. I believe its because this isn't my full Fragment form." Raian replied. Seireitou nodded and scratched his silver hair, "That is odd. Perhaps its time for a visit to your Inner World." he suggested. "Why there?" Raian asked. "Your inner world is the manifestation of your soul. That's why a Zanpakutō lives there. Perhaps you can find out what's interfering with it there." Seireitou explained. "What about the others? We don't have the time advantages of the Dangai in this dimension. What if they can't wait for me?" Raian asked, concerned. "I'll go. I can hold off Setsuna until you get done." Seireitou resolved. Raian nodded and got into a Jinzen pose. "And Raian," Seireitou added. "Yeah?" Raian responded. "Hurry... Your friends need you." Seireitou finished. With that, he left the dimension; leaving Raian alone. Meeting of Odd Spirits Raian reached his Inner World moments later. The forested world was in the middle of a rainstorm; a powerful one at that. So powerful, in fact, that Raian found himself shielding his face from the hard pelting of the rain drops. Through the downpour came a voice... an echoing voice. "Raian? Why have you come here again?" it asked. "Who's there?!" Raian shouted, though his voice was drowned out by the rain. Before long, a figure appeared in the rain. As the figure approached, the rain became more intense, to the point where it made everything within Raian's vision look pure white. And then, as if they had never been in the forests of Raian's inner world, the moon appeared, and the rain disappeared. The man in front of him was different from anything he'd ever seen in his inner world. "I'll say it again," Raian said, "Who are you?" The man grinned, "I can't tell you just yet. You're not prepared to hear my name." "What's that suppose to mean?" Raian pressed. "Right now, you're power is divided too much. A Zanpakutō, a Hollow, a Fragment. One day, when all of your many powers merge to one... on that day, you will be ready to learn my name." the man explained. "Are you the same man I met the last time?" Raian asked. "Indeed I am. I've taken this form for a reason. Its the form of your true self; your Fragment." the man replied. "I need that power...-" Raian began to say, holding up his hand. The man lifted his own clawed hand, stopping Raian's. He then took Raian by the wrist and slowly guided it to Raian's chest; holding it there. "You already have that power." the man replied, drawing a shocked look from Raian. Suddenly, their surroundings became clear again. They were standing in the air above the now moonlit forest of Raian's inner world. "Beautiful, isn't it?" the man asked with a sigh. Raian couldn't find the words to reply with, at this point. "This world is yours. The trees of this forest represent each friendship you've ever made. It is a truly beautiful sight. Contrary to what you might think, that rainstorm earlier was a rainstorm of happiness. You've always liked the rain, ever since you were little." the man continued. "How did you...-" Raian began, but was stopped again. "The rain of happiness nourishes the roots of the trees and makes them grow, just as your happiness nourishes your friendships and makes them stronger. I wish it would rain here everyday for the rest of eternity. I wish I could lend you my power. Until then, use the power that these trees represent." the man finished, as he began to fade. "Wait!" Raian shouted after him. "We'll meet again, Raian. But it will be awhile." the man said, finally fading from sight. At this moment, Raian returned to Yūbi's dimension from his Inner World. This time, he was in a much different form... Flashback end... Conclusion "Do you understand now, Setsuna?" Raian asked as he finished his tale. "That is why I assumed this form." Setsuna grinned, and then began laughing, "You think you're all high and mighty now that you completed your power?! Such arrogance!" he roared. "Raian..." Yūbi groaned from behind. Raian turned to see Yūbi crawling along the ground closer to him. "Yūbi?! Are you alright?" Raian asked, running to his friend's aid. "Raian...you can't beat Setsuna. None of us can." Yūbi stated weekly. "What are you talking about?" Raian demanded. "He absorbed a Jinki Fragment. The Fragment of territory. Setsuna's 'territory' is this plane of existence. He can't die through normal methods!" Yūbi explained. Just then, Seireitou flashed to them, sword drawn. "If what you said is true, we have only one option; we have to rip Setsuna's soul from his vessel. Such an action will separate him from the Fragment long enough for his soul to Hollowify. After that, we can kill him." he explained. Raian stood up and faced Setsuna, "I'll do it. Just tell me how, Sei." "Hold up, would ya?" Seireitou stopped him. "There is a risk involved." Raian stopped cold, "What risk?" "To tear out a person's soul is a horrible atrocity in and of itself, but the method I speak of is worse. The Hollowfication the soul undergoes with my method turns them into a lifeless shell; full of hunger for other spirits. For such a technique, there must be payment. That payment is this; the user of the technique is sealed away." Seireitou explained. Raian was silent for a few moments, then he spoke, "I'll still do it. I have to protect everyone, at any cost." he said. Seireitou's eyes narrowed, "Fine then. Create an opening. I'll walk you through it then." he said, some sadness in his voice. To Protect One's Friend Raian dashed in at Setsuna, crossing swords with him for the first time. "Finally, we cross blades, Fragment. Prepare to die, and give your powers to me." Setsuna taunted. "You wouldn't be able to use it properly. You who has no true companions." Raian replied, parrying another blow. "Ouch, that hurt." Setsuna mocked. The two clashed again, but this time, both were forced back. Raian used his new-found speed to immediately close the distance, slashing at Setsuna and creating a gash in his chest, as well as the opening. "Okay, Sei! Now!" Raian shouted. "Sorry, not happening." came a voice. Yūga appeared from above, firing a ring of spiritual energy from his palm, which then surrounded Setsuna, knocking Raian back. "Yūga, what the hell are you doing?!" Raian shouted. "I can't let you bear the burden of defeating Setsuna at your own expense." Yūga replied. He was followed by Yūbi, Bachi, Shakumei, and Kōhei. "Correction, we won't allow you to bear that burden." Yūbi chimed in. Each member of MisQ put their hands out, adding their own spiritual energy to the energy ring. Slowly, Setsuna's soul began to separate from his body, causing him to scream in defiance and pain. "But you'll be sealed!" Raian roared, his eyes filling with tears. "Sei, do something!" Raian looked frantically in Seireitou's direction, but the silver-haired man, closed his eyes and looked away; pain apparent on his face. "We're aware of the risks." Yūga spoke again. "We got you into this mess. There is no way we're going to allow you to get into harms way for something we did." "But-" Raian began. "No buts," Yūbi chimed in again, "Thank you for being our friend, and thank you for helping us. We appreciate all you've done." By this point, Setsuna's soul was Hollowifying and the souls of MisQ fading. "I promise..." Raian sobbed, as he fell to his knees. "I promise I'll find a way to unseal you!" With that, their souls vanished into the seal as Setsuna finished Hollowifying; he himself vanishing shortly thereafter. Seireitou slowly approached Raian after it had all ended, "We'll find a way to unseal them. I promise you that." he said, looking at the sky. Raian nodded slowly and exited his Fragment mode. He began to think back to what the spirit in his inner world had said. Suddenly, a thought came to him. "I think I know a way!" he exclaimed. Meanwhile... In Hueco Mundo, a lone dark figure wandered the sands of the Hollow world, plotting its revenge. Setsuna Kōmei was no more. Meiga Kuiarasu was born... End